


frozen.

by softsuns



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Basically, Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, a different type of heart attack, but i'm still gonna post it, flustered hyejoo, it could've been better, okay so, this is a messy piece of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: since the first time hyejoo sees jiwoo, she's absolutely whipped.





	frozen.

**Author's Note:**

> this could've been done so much better but honestly, i slacked out I'm Sorry

When Son Hyejoo meets Kim Jiwoo for the first time, she's absolutely tongue tied.

It's a nice November morning. That's the first thought that crosses her mind. She wakes up to the patter of the rain and even though she's drowned in sleep, she's smiling sleepily. She almost instantly stands up, planting her feet on the cold tiles and she's walking to the window pane. It's a gloomy morning, barely morning if she's being honest. So, she instantly runs to get ready. 

She's humming quietly, not wanting to wake up her roommate Chaewon as she combs her long dark hair and fixes the plaid skirt on. Hyejoo knows it's her day when she comes down and almost instantly, earns a compliment from the headmistress, congratulating her on being the first one awake. (Heejin is always the one that rises first, so Hyejoo feels like a thousand bucks. Plus, it was still raining.)

Hyejoo's sitting, waiting for the other girls to wake up before even diving in. (It was good manners to wait for everybody to fill the table.)

"Good morning-- Oh, hi Hyejoo." Jungeun says, certainly surprised that she was first on the table. Her hand is linked with Jinsol and Hyejoo sees Yerim behind them, still rubbing her eyes and she smiles softly at them. The three of the girls came around the same time, calling themselves an unit. 

"Good morning, girls." 

Slowly the room starts filling in the room, her favorites are Kahei and Hyunjin. Kahei walks in tumbling, eyes almost closing and that earns a giggle from a very whipped Haseul. Hyunjin is the absolute opposite, she's dashing in and plants a kiss on Heejin's cheeks. 

When the eleven girls are gathered, they finally get to eating and Hyejoo is in her own world. She's thinking about everything and anything, glowing due to the fact that she's been praised this morning. She's thinking about the academy really, their uniform, how each one of the girls has a different colored skirt but matching white buttoned ups. 

"You're zoning off, Hye. Any reason?" Heejin asks. She's the pretty girl next door with a huge love for bunnies. She's holding her tea cup but she's holding it the wrong away. Nobody minds it anymore, Heejin was way too cute to correct.

"She earned herself a compliment." Yeojin fixes, cutting her fruits elegantly and even though she's the youngest one there, she takes this practice beyond serious.

"Or, she heard another girl is coming." Chaewon, her bright roommate teases and Hyejoo only rolls her eyes. (She pretends to be unfazed, but deep deep inside, she only hopes the girl is a cute one.)

"I don't care about that, you know this." Hyejoo says, trying to sound absolutely neutral. She's looking at the other ten girls, all gathered in a table and she's thankful the head mistress isn't around to listen. Hyejoo would get suspended, or even possibly expelled. (And she doesn't want to get expelled, her mother had sent her here to be a lady.)

"That's what Haseul said," Hyunjin presses jokingly and the one sipping on coffee, snorts. (Which earns a laugh from Yerim and a blush from Kahei.)

"Ladies, ladies, gather around, we have company!" The headmistress says, interrupting their peaceful breakfast and the eleven girls, instantly stand up to the main hall. They're in a line, always organized, they're impressible young ladies and nothing could possibly change that. (Not even Hyejoo being a lesbian.)

They're making their way to the main hall and Hyejoo follows the others behind. But she's looking at the setting. The academy was a beautiful place. She remembers grumbling and throwing fits when her mother had brought her the first time, but now she didn't mind it. She actually finds it beautiful. 

The whole point of this academy is to turn first born daughters, into ladies. 

But you found more than that. Hyejoo was quiet, but she was observant. She saw when Kahei and Haseul sneaked around, she saw when Jinsol and Jungeun kissed each other goodnight and most important when Heejin and Hyunjin held hands between classes.

"Girls, halt."

So, they do. 

When Hyejoo sees the new girl, 

she's absolutely _frozen_.

The mysterious girl has soft auburn hair, a twinkling smile and she's so beautiful that she feels her heart leaped out of her chest. She's wearing this beautiful big bow and she's already in the academy uniform. She has a peachy skirt. (Contrast to her own black plaid skirt.)

"She's pretty," She hears Sooyoung whisper.

"Welcome to the academy, Jiwoo. These are the other girls. You'll get to know them later on, but you must know your unit. Sooyoung, Chaewon and Hyejoo, please stand forward." 

So, they did. 

"This is your unit, units are divided by the seasons they arrive. 1/3 arrived in beautiful spring, OEC arrived in summer while you, YYXY, appeared in cold winter." She explains and while nobody understands the point of the units, they only nod along to her words. 

"YYXY stand back. Jiwoo, stand besides Hyejoo." The headmistress says and Hyejoo tries hard not to look at her. 

"Hyejoo~ That's a **_pretty_** name." 

Oh god, 

This is how it starts.

Days pass and Hyejoo sees Jiwoo in the hallways a little too much. She's often in a corner, talking about her life with Jungeun and they're both chatterboxes. Hyejoo tries hard not to look, but she can't help the leap of her heart when Jiwoo laughs and smacks her friend's shoulder. Her heart flutters at the high pitched noise. (She's so pretty, she's so pretty, she's so pretty, she's so pretty, she's so pretty, she's so pretty...) Her dark eyes constantly find her, Jiwoo could be doing anything and Hyejoo is always watching her. She can't help it. It's like her beauty just calls her.

"Listen Hyejoo, I get she's pretty... But please help me study." Yeojin says and it makes Hyejoo's cheek flush.

"Shut up, _Yeojin_."

They're in literature class when they bump in together. 

And Hyejoo feels butterflies everywhere. 

"Oh sorry, Hyejoo! I didn't mean it." She apologizes and she's smiling so brightly that she feels her heart struck by an arrow. 

"A-ah, it's okay." She says, rubbing the back of her neck and she's so panicked by this feeling that she rushes to Chaewon's side.

"What was that?" Chaewon says, hushed, by it's aggressively loud.

"I have no idea."

The class eventually drags itself on and she feels a piece of paper hit her. It's from a bright pink notebook and she instantly knows it Jiwoo's.

 _Meet me at the library in 15_ x

A Kiss. 

Does that mean she wants to kiss her?

Her cheeks flustered and she's bouncing her right leg anxiously. When the bell is heard, coming from the headmistress' hands, she's instantly packing her stuff and dashing down the hallways. ("That's not ladylike!" Yeojin sells, and Hyejoo simply ignores the younger's words. She'll talk to her later.)

The library is quiet, abandoned even. She drops her purse onto the chair and she's looking around for the oldest of the two. She sees her peeked head and she instantly rushes to her. Her shoes clacking and she feels like she's in a storybook. She loves this. She likes this feeling.

"Hi," Hyejoo says, 

"Hello~" She says cheerfully and her heart leaps. 

The library is so quiet that it engulfs her. 

"What did you need me for, Chuu?" She says, an affectionate nickname everybody around her had given her.

"I want... to kiss you!" 

Hyejoo blinks.

"W-what?"

Jiwoo bites on her lower lip, chewing on it as she tries to form words. "I.. I like you a lot and Sooyoung told me that when you like somebody, you kiss them..."

The shy girl licks her lower lip and she's reaching for her fingers. Lacing them together and bringing their bodies together.

"You can kiss me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

 


End file.
